happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dave
Dave (Pronunciación: Deiv (Nombre completo: David Elizabeth Strider)) (Etiquetado como: El Caballero del Tiempo) es uno de los personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2. Fue creado por la usuaria DragónAcuario. Biografía del personaje Dave es una marmota de color rojo que lleva una máscara con forma de cara de cuervo cosida en su cara y unas gafas de sol con engranajes dibujados en sus cristales, además de tener una mata de cabello color negro (Aunque es de color rubio en realidad) con forma semejante a un pájaro. Tiene unas alas de cuervo cosidas a la espalda, al igual que su mano derecha (que es una pata de cuervo) y su cola (que es una cola de cuervo). Lleva de ropa una "camiseta" (ya que es una camiseta y una chaqueta cosidas por la mitad) y unos pantalones blancos y negros. Sus ojos tienen el patrón de colores invertido (Pupíla blanca y esclerótica negra) y tiene una espada clavada en mitad del pecho, que usa como arma. A partir de la quinta temporada recupera su color rubio, además de que pierde su máscara y le aparecen plumas naranjas en sus alas, cola y plumón. En HTF3 lleva una camiseta de doble manga roja con un engranaje de color rojo, donde está la espada que lo atraviesa, unos pantalones rojos, una capa con capucha roja y unas zapatillas de deporte negras. Dave tiene una personalidad seria y distante, por culpa de que unos cientificos experimentaran con él y unos amigos suyos (siendo él el único superviviente) y su aspecto, ya que cree que podría asustar a los demás personajes, aunque se ha visto que es amable. Como se ve en Facts of Life, antes de ser victima de los experimentos, tenía una personalidad más alegre, pero con pocos cambios con respecto a su personalidad actual. En HTF3 su personalidad vuelve a ser como la que tenía antes de sufrir los experimentos. Sus muertes suelen implicar la electricidad o ser aplastado. En ocasiones ha demostrado que tiene poderes de controlar y viajar por el tiempo. Frases de Dave * "Por favor, dejenme en paz" (Happy Heinouween) * (A Dawn) "¿Por qué tienes esas pintas?" (Happy Heinouween) * "Ch-chicos, los demás están en peligro. El instituto se ha inundado y todos están atrapados" (Many Responsibilities) * "¡¡¡MALDITO TROZO DE BASURA!!! ¡¡BUENO PARA NADA!! ¡¡¡APARATO DEL DIABLO!!! ¡¡¡VETE AL INFIERNO!!! (Ve a Mellow y Dawn) ¡Hey Chicos! ¿Estais bien? (A Glitch is a Glitch) * (Sobre Splendid) "Es verdad Mellow, si se quitase la máscara ocultaría mejor su identidad" (Shocked Out) * "Ella era mi hermana... Creo que es hora de contaros lo que me pasó" (Broken Memories) * (Después de ver a Taffy con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, pensando) "Es verdad, esto es el baño" (Game Over) * "¡¡¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE REÍR?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Episodio sin nombre) * ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ GANAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TÚ GANAS, JOVEN DAVE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ESTO ES ORO PURO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Episodio sin nombre) Episodios de Dave Muertes Famosas # What is That? It's Me! Roles como Protagonista *Happy Heinouween. * Happy New Year!!. * Shocked Out. * Get the Better of Fat. * Broken Memories. * Game Over. * Nattoppet. * The Ending of All Times. Roles como Secundario * Under Pressure. * Facts of Life. * Happy Tree Movie. * If Tempt Ever Lose. * Sinking Droop for Funt. * Many Responsibilities. * Alea Iacta Est. * A Glitch is a Glitch. * Bye Hope, Bye Past Life. Roles de Aparición # Spaced Out. # Morituri te Salutant. # Non-Existent. # What is That? It's Me! # I Was Wtpo.....I Meant ¡Ay! I Was Wrong. Ocupaciones Relaciones Amistad * Fantasie: La considera como su hermana y la protege de Shannon. * Mellow y Bitly: Los conoce desde pequeño y los considera sus mejores amigos. * Dawn "Wood": Se conocen, pero no interactuan mucho. * Taffy: Parece estar enamorado de ella (no confirmado y debatible), pero no sabe que ella esta enamorada de él. Enemistad *'Personajes malvados': Dave los odia, ya que le recuerdan a los cientificos que lo transformaron en lo que es ahora. *'Bonnibel': Le cae mal y la considera una engreida. A partir de Happy Tree Movie ya no le cae tan mal. *'Huggles': Lo odia por una causa desconocida. En Broken Memories se ve que el científico jefe tiene una apariencia similar a Huggles, lo cual explicaría su odio hacia este. Asesinatos cometidos por Dave *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 0 *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 0 *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 0 *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 0 *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Galería Artículo Principal: Dave/Galería. Curiosidades *Es el tercer personaje no-muerto, siendo los primeros Brainy y Carrie. *En un episodio (Aun sin nombre) se descubre que el nombre completo de Dave es: "David Elizabeth Strider". **Además, los únicos que conocen su nombre completo son Dawn "Wood", Bitly y Mellow. **Curiosamente, en Broken Memories se puede ver el nombre en una foto colgada en una carpeta. *Parece caerle bien Bloody, porque los dos tuvieron un pasado similar, y al igual que ella tiene partes de otros animales cosidas en su cuerpo (además de que es uno de los personajes que no le tiene miedo). *En los episodios Many Responsibilities y Broken Memories tiene una voz distinta. *Un error muy común es que sus alas cambian de tamaño. *Dave, aun siendo unos años más viejo que Bitly, aun parece un adolescente, por su condición de No-Muerto. * Lo suelen apodar "el Caballero del Tiempo" (The Knight of Time), por sus poderes de controlar y viajar por el tiempo. ** Dawn lo suele llamar "Samishii", que significa "Solitario" en japonés. *Dave rara vez sonríe (Aunque en un episodio (Aun sin nombre) directamente se reía de tal manera que lloraba). *Es uno de los personajes que no tienen dientes de conejo, teniendo los dientes parecidos a los de Mellow. *Por culpa de sus traumas, puede enloquecer, aunque no daña a nadie en ese estado. *A partir de Happy New Year!! recupera su color original de cabello (Rubio) y ya no usa su máscara (Aunque mantiene las gafas). *Aunque usaba una máscara, en la mayoría de sus apariciones antes de la quinta temporada aparecía sin ella. *Es el tercer personaje con alas (aunque sean implantadas), siendo los primeros Wollem y Aaron. *Suele tener la costumbre de graznar entre frases de una manera alta y audible, además de que sus graznidos suenan muy reales (parecido a los rugidos de Wollem). *El personaje está inspirado en la versión "Heinoustuck" de Dave Strider, un personaje de "Homestuck".thumb|114px|Un fanart de "Heinoustuck Dave", el personaje usado como inspiración. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa. *Es un buen DJ. * En varios episodios se ve que odia los titeres. *Mayoritariamente suele protagonizar episodios especiales. *Su máscara parecía estar cosida a su cara, ya que cuando no la llevaba se le veían marcas de que tenía algo cosido en la cara. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes con alas Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Personajes Rojos Categoría:Marmotas Categoría:Personajes Mutados Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes no-Muertos Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 3 Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2 Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que sobreviven en su debut